


This Is Your Punishment, Gavin Free

by trash_trio



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Freewood - Freeform, Game of Thrones AU, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Light Sadism, M/M, Mad King Ryan, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Ryan is Aerys and Gavin is Jaime, Sexual Tension, Smut, Spanking, Throne Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-24 04:15:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1591325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trash_trio/pseuds/trash_trio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Mad King needs to punish Gavin for his orders from Houses Ramsey and Pattillo concerning a nasty deed of betrayal. Gavin refuses to go down without a fight... a fight that Gavin is more than willing to have, especially when the king makes it very clear how he is willing to fight dirty. (hint: most of their fighting is sex.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In Which Sexual Tension Runs Rampant

**Author's Note:**

> Smut doesn't happen till the next chapter (sorry!). This is just a lot of foreplay/sexual tension. I'll update as soon as I can!

The Iron Throne looked even more horrible in its power when Mad King Ryan sat upon it. At least, that's what Gavin Free thought. The young knight stared nervously down, biting his lips and trying not to look at the king. He pushed his hand anxiously through his sandy blonde and stared at the floor beneath him. The floor that he knew would soon be covered in blood. The only thing that he wasn't so sure about was whose blood it would be.

"Look at me, ser." The king said, his deep voice reverberating around the room. Gavin looked up.

The Mad King was, if Gavin was honest, as handsome and intimidating as the common people said. His fingers had glittering rings on them, and he was adorned in his king's clothing. The white shirt that he wore clung to the tight muscles of his shoulders and biceps, the black jacket that he wore curving against his torso closely. He had a fur draped over his shoulders, and he wore his trademark red and green tartan kilt along with his dark boots and white knee socks. Perhaps most distracting for Gavin, he wore a wicked smirk as powerful as the glittering golden crown on his head. The crown glittering dark gold in the dim light of the empty court, and the blades of the throne shone dully from the light of the sconce, looking horrible in their glory. 

Even Gavin Free, the eldest son of the powerful lord Geoff Ramsey and the youngest knight in the history of the Kingsguard, felt like he was no more than a common peasant. Gavin forced himself to stand tall, letting the creamy white silk of his Kingsguard cape fall down his slim shoulders. He gripped the intricately engraved golden hilt of his sword, fingering its ruby pommel. Red and gold. Ramsey colors.

"I said to look at me, see." Ryan's voice was laced with amusement. "I did not say to stare."

Gavin blushed, realizing how long he had been staring in the king's direction. He was becoming progressively more and more aware of the fact that the two were alone in the court room. It was the middle of the night. Sweat was beginning to bead at his brow, and his sword was becoming damp with sweat. The king's mouth twitched into another smirk.

Ryan's smirk and his glittering eyes were famous through the members of the Kingsguard. He looked terrible in his power when he smirked, to the point that the twitch of his mouth could silence a man on sight. Or make him moan...

_Stop,_ Gavin told himself nervously, his heart palpitating through his chest.  _Dear Lord, stop what you're thinking, Gavin. He's the King. He's a Haywood._ Gavin was far too intimidated in the sight of the Mad King to admit anything to his face, and he was far too arrogant out of his presence to admit his feelings about the King. Even if he could admit them, however, he knew that he should not. The king was too dangerous, too full of fire. Edgar, the cow that he kept trapped in a hole in the ground covered in glass, seemed proof enough that the king was not to be trifled with. He shuddered inwardly thinking about the poor beast.

The king stood in front of Gavin, snapping him out of his reverie. Gavin chewed his lip as Ryan stretched his muscles and arched his back, exposing a thin strip of toned skin near the hem of his shirt. Gavin bit down on his lip, hard. He instinctively stepped back as Ryan walked forward toward him. Gavin forced himself to stand tall, fighting to remain expressionless. He was Gavin Free of House Ramsey, and House Ramsey were lions. Even if, in the back of his mind, he knew for a fact that a dragon could kill a lion any day. The Mad King brushed Gavin's shoulder with his hand, and Gavin watched Ryan's biceps flexed.

_The Mad King,_ Gavin realized in bewilderment. _He's holding back._

Gavin's hazel eyes met Ryan's blue steely gaze, his eyes steeled defiantly toward the king. Ryan reached up the Gavin's face and brushed his lips. His fingers came away from Gavin's lips red with blood. Gavin realized with alarm that it was his own. He had bitten his lips hard enough to draw blood. The Mad King lifted his fingers to his lips and licked Gavin's blood from his fingers. Gavin shivered, trying to quell the strange twinges of arousal he was feeling around his cock. The Mad King smiled.

"Do you know why we're alone in this court tonight?" Ryan asked, his voice echoing slightly in the emptiness of the room. Gavin shook his head and glared at the king. Ryan was toying with him. The king laughed.

"I know," Ryan said. "I know what you're supposed to do to me." Gavin reached instinctively for his sword at Ryan's dangerous tone. His hand clutched at air. 

"What..." Gavin muttered, looking at King Ryan. He had panic in his eyes. Gavin realized with horror that Ryan had taken the sword when he had distracted Gavin with Gavin's own blood.

"I've known about your house joining the Pattillos for a while now. And the Ramsey house has always been rather... questionable in it's loyalty to the crown." 

"Your Grace..." Ryan said. "I am of the Kingsguard. My house is of no concern to me. I am pledged to you. Only you. My job, my duty is to..."

"To protect the king?" The Mad King laughed. "If only the gold from the Tower of Pimps wasn't so tempting. And if only you weren't fucking your sister."

"I'm..." Gavin struggled to find words and swallowed hard. He shifted on the balls of his feet and twisted around as Ryan circled him. "I am not sleeping with my sister. Barbara... Barb is not- and the Tower of Pimps is my father's, I would never dare to try to take it."

"Don't  _lie_ to me, ser. You are not a Haywood, Gavin Free. You cannot do this." Gavin stepped back towards the throne. Ryan sighed. "Why do you want to kill me, ser? Is gold more important to you than me? Than your  _king?_ "

"I am of the Kingsguard, ser." Gavin insisted, panic rising in his voice at the deadly calm, quiet voice that Ryan kept using. He had only ever seen the king like this when he was about to punish them. Or do worse than punish them. Gavin took another couple of quick steps back, realizing in alarm after a moment that his legs had hit the back of the Iron Throne. He had barely realized that he had been moving across the floor, as his eyes had been on Ryan the whole time.

Gavin tried to stand up taller, despite the fact that he had been pushed into a corner. He pushed at the Mad King's shoulders and made a grab for his sword, still in the king's grip. If he was going to die at the hand of the king, he was going to put up a fight. The king pushed him back easily, pulling the sword away from Gavin's sloppy grab.

Gavin stumbled and fell back against the Iron Throne, narrowly missing the twisted metal swords on the arms of the chair. The Mad King grinned and threw Gavin's sword across the floor towards the corner of the room. It clattered away against the stone. Ryan took another step forward until his feet aligned with Gavin's and their knees were touching. Gavin swallowed hard.

"You really look so pretty like this," King Ryan crooned softly. "Such a fair young knight." Gavin looked into the fiery blue eyes of James Ryan Haywood. They were tinged with bloodlust.

Ryan had known of Gavin's plans to betray him for over a fortnight. The Ramseys had scarcely pledged themselves to the cause of the Pattillos before he knew that Gavin would betray him. Geoff Ramsey was, after all, a force that was hard to argue with. And besides, what knight in his position wouldn't betray Ryan? Gavin had been torn from his family while he was still a teenager before he could object, and he had only done so to follow Barbara. Gavin had given up two things that so many men would kill to have: gold and women.

Ryan stared down at Gavin on Iron Throne, the slim young man splayed out in front of him, glaring up at him with glittering hazel eyes. His eyes ran appreciatively over the muscles under his glittering breastplate. "You must be punished for your acts of treason," Ryan said. Gavin glared at him and Ryan felt a twinge of anger. He pulled the dagger he had from his belt to Gavin's throat. Gavin gasped in surprise.

"I. Own. You." Ryan growled, twisting the tip of the knife into Gavin's throat lightly. Ryan leaned in close to Gavin, staring into his dilated pupils his bright eyes. Fear shone in Gavin's eyes, but there was more than that. There was anger and thinly veiled lust. Gavin licked his lips as he watched Ryan above him. Ryan smiled at Gavin's expression. He flicked the tip of the knife away from Gavin's neck. The tip came away red. 

Ryan brought the dagger to his lips and licked the knife point. Blood collected on his tongue.

"Now, Ser Gavin Free, let's have some fun."


	2. In Which Ryan Is Very Straightforward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut happens in this chapter. A lot of it.

Gavin struggled to shift onto his feet, failing again as Ryan knocked his feet from under him.

"You look very good on my throne," Ryan said huskily, leaning close enough that Gavin could feel his hot, uneven breath on his face. Gavin glared up at Ryan, the man who he had loathed and served and almost lusted for years. Ryan ran his fingers over Gavin's shoulders, feeling Gavin shiver under his touch. Ryan struggled to hide his grin. Gavin was enjoying this. Ryan brushed Gavin's ear with his lips and pulled the Kingsguard cloak off of Gavin's shoulders. Gavin growled at Ryan.

"What are you going to do about me  _looking good on your throne?"_ Gavin said, his eyes betraying him as he stared up at Ryan with a low-lidded gaze.

"What I am not going to do about it is really the better question," Ryan said, smirking evilly. He pulled at the leather straps of Gavin's breastplate. Ryan's biceps flexed and the piece of armor came off. It was Gavin's move. With trembling fingers, Gavin pulled off the leather jerkin that he had underneath his breastplate off. Ryan's smirk grew.

"You're learning so  _very_ quickly," Ryan purred. "You might even escape the worst of it." He fingered the hilt of the dagger in his belt, but seemed to decide not to use it. Instead, Ryan let his fingers trail down to Gavin's breeches. He could feel Gavin stiffening under his fingers.

"Your Grace," Gavin gasped as Ryan dipped his warm, calloused fingers into the waistband of his pants. Ryan smiled but did not stop. Ryan could feel the dampness of pre-cum from Gavin's cock on his hand. "Please... please, my king," Gavin panted. Ryan ignored his voice.

"Take off your breeches and turn over," Ryan said, his voice struggling to stay even. Gavin could tell he was impatient. Gavin hesitated. "Now," Ryan hissed, pulling Gavin's earlobe between his teeth. Gavin whimpered and obeyed, struggling clumsily to pull off his boots and breeches. He shivered slightly when all his clothes were off and thrown haphazardly in the corner, feeling vulnerable in the grand hall alone in the eyes of the king. Ryan's eyes glinted in the torchlight of the empty court. He was silent, appraising Gavin's bare arse.

"My... king? Your Grace?" Gavin mumbled quietly. He could feel his throbbing cock grow harder under the gaze of the king.

"Turn over.  _Bend_ _over the throne."_ Ryan's voice permeated the silence of the hall. Gavin shifted, bracing his arms on the arms of the Iron Throne. The blades were so close to his wrists that he could almost feel their bite. It was exhilarating. 

Ryan groaned at the sight of Gavin bent over. He ran his hand over Gavin's arse. Though Gavin could not see his expression, Ryan knew that his face betrayed his desire. The young knight was affecting the king more than he cared to admit. Ryan unbuttoned his black jacket and let it fall to the floor, his shirt along with it. Gavin heard it as he unbuckled his kilt and let it drop to the floor, earning Ryan a whimper from the young man underneath him.

"It's okay," Ryan purred, smiling sinisterly at Gavin's back. Ryan dipped his fingers into the pre-cum coming from Gavin's cock and massaged the tight muscle ring of Gavin's arsehole. Gavin let out a pornographic moan as Ryan slipped one of his fingers in. As he fucked Gavin with his first finger, Ryan fumbled with his kilt on the floor with his other hand, finding a small vial of oil after a moment. Ryan poured some of the oil onto his other fingers and pushed in a second finger. Gavin groaned at the intrusion, gasping at the slow burn of the intrusion.

"My king..." Gavin whimpered as Ryan added a third finger to his arse. "My king... you- you..."

"I'll make sure that you feel your punishment, ser." Ryan replied, pressing his fingers into Gavin harder. Gavin moaned.

"Please..." Gavin whimpered. 

"Beg more," Ryan commanded, his voice hard and commanding. He slapped Gavin's arse hard and hit Gavin'e prostate with his fingers, causing Gavin to scream.

"Please!" Gavin shouted, his voice bouncing through the court. Ryan pulled his fingers from Gavin roughly. Gavin whined at the loss, mewling in impatience as Ryan slicked himself with oil. Ryan pressed himself into Gavin quickly. Gavin yelled as he did so.

_Holy Seven._ Gavin felt so good around Ryan's cock, his tight heat surrounding is cock like he was made for it. He could feel himself throbbing inside of Gavin. He paused for a moment and panted, adjusting to Gavin, before rocking into him. Gavin yelled again at the feeling of Ryan moving inside him.

Ryan pressed into him again and again, smiling at Gavin’s whines. He dug his nails into Gavin’s flesh and leaned forward towards Gavin’s ear. “You’re fucking enjoying this, aren’t you? Do you like the feeling of a big fat cock inside your ass?”

Gavin whined in reply. “Answer me,” Ryan commanded, his voice dead calm. He gave Gavin’s ass a hard slap and thrusted into him, leaving a red handprint on his backside. Gavin moaned at the sharp pain of the sensation.

“Yes…” Gavin finally let out with a breathy gasp. Ryan smiled and shifted himself inside of Gavin, giving a brutal set of thrusts. Gavin screamed as he felt stars cross his vision. Ryan hit the spot again and again, going faster, deeper, and harder into him.

“You’re such a wanton little whore aren’t you?” Ryan purred into Gavin’s ear, biting his shoulder hard after he spoke. “You’re just begging for it, begging for it from a man who you just hate. You little cockslut.” Gavin groaned at Ryan’s words, moving his hips backwards to fuck himself harder onto Ryan’s cock.

“Oh, you are being such a good little slut I might even keep you. You’d fucking like that wouldn’t you? You’d like me to chain you up and keep you as my filthy little pet.” Ryan slapped Gavin’s arse again.

“I… I can’t, I’m going to," Gavin interrupted himself with a groan as he muttered beneath Ryan incoherently. Ryan found Gavin’s cock underneath him.

“Oh, I can’t let you do that. I haven’t had my fun with you yet.” Ryan’s hands gripped the base of Gavin’s cock, refusing to let him cum. Gavin growled in frustration, trying and failing to grind his cock against Ryan’s hand. After a moment of Gavin struggling against Ryan, Ryan shifted over Gavin, grabbing his shoulders bruisingly hard with one hand while squeezing the base of his cock with the other.

“Let’s turn you over,” Ryan said. “I want to see you while I fuck you. Gavin shifted under Ryan’s body at Ryan’s command eagerly. Ryan could feel Gavin’s body rotating around his cock as Gavin moved, and he groaned loudly. He thrust into Gavin as Gavin moved. Gavin screamed as Ryan hit his prostate and groaned incoherently. Gavin could feel the warmth of his impending orgasm and yelled again, praying silently because  _fuck it felt so good and he needed to cum, cum so hard and hot all over the throne._

"Oh, I know you want it badly. Oh fuck, you just want to cum don't you?" Ryan breathed into Gavin's ear hotly. "But the it really wouldn't be punishment, would it?" Ryan thrust into Gavin as he spoke, pulling almost all the way out of him to press back in suddenly. Gavin mewled against Ryan, whining into Ryan's shoulder.

"Mykingmykingmyking,  _fuck,_ please, please,  _ahhh,"_ Gavin sighed. Tears were beginning to bud in his eyes from the sensation his cock was feeling from Ryan's iron grip. Ryan chanced a look down at Gavin's cock and bit his lip in a vicious smile as he buried himself once more into Gavin. Gavin's cock was rock hard and heavy. It was rapidly turning purple and weeping pre-cum. It looked positively destroyed.

"You know what would be real punishment, Gavin?" Ryan growled into Gavin's ear. Gavin whined in response, trying ferociously to grind his cock down to get  _any, literally any_ friction against his cock. "A real punishment would be me finishing into you and letting you go cuffed to this fucking throne so you couldn't touch yourself. A real punishment would be to not let you cum ever again."

"Nononononono... no," Gavin cried. He bit down on Ryan's shoulder hard, bruising the skin. Ryan grunted in reply. Ryan could feel himself getting close, and the pain of Gavin's bite was hot and arousing against his skin. Pulling out, Ryan pushed Gavin's arms off of him roughly, glaring into Gavin's eyes as he pulled and twisted at Gavin's nipples. Gavin whimpered as they hardened and became sensitive, panting at the feeling of Ryan's fingers on his flesh.

"Please let me cum..... I'll do anything," Gavin moaned. "I'm your,  _ahhh,_ I'm your filthy whore." Gavin sighed as Ryan licked at his nipples. "Gods, it hurts, Your Grace.  _Please let me fucking cum, oh please_." 

Ryan seemed to ignore him for a moment before pushing his cock back into Gavin, gripping Gavin's cock more securely. Roughly, Ryan pushed against him, angling his thrusts hard to hit Gavin's prostate every time. Gavin mewled and cried out loudly to the hall, shouting incoherently. Ryan grinned. Quickly, Ryan lunged forward and pressed himself as deep into Gavin as he could possibly go.  He released Gavin's cock then, smiling as Gavin fell silent as waves of pure, white pleasure exploded across his consciousness. Ryan bit Gavin's shoulder hard as Gavin continued to fuck himself onto Ryan's cock, releasing hot spurts of cum across the seat of the throne. Ryan glared down at Gavin as Gavin came, locking eyes with him. Gavin's eyes were dull with lust, his skin hot and flushed, and, if Ryan was correct, his skin was starting to bloom with bruises around his shoulder and neck where Ryan had bitten him.

Ryan's steady thrusts began again as Gavin became oversensitive and had collapsed into the throne. Ryan continued until Gavin whimpered at him to stop, writhing from the oversensitive feelings of pleasure that Ryan was giving him. "Oh, you little whore, you could barely even wait to cum all over the place like the little cockslut you are," Ryan purred into Gavin's ear, biting his earlobe lightly. He stroked his hard cock languidly.

Suddenly (at least, to Gavin it was sudden), Ryan slapped Gavin across the face firmly.

"Your Grace, what... what is it?" Gavin's voice was bordering on exhausted.

"Do you really think that we're done here?" Ryan's voice was dangerously low in Gavin's ear. "You think I just want to pleasure you until you can't think straight and then take care of myself? You're  _such_ a greedy little whore." Ryan stroked his cock again, watching in satisfaction as Gavin watched his cock with fascination.

"No," Ryan whispered. "You're going to suck my big fat cock so hard and so good that I'll forget everything you've ever done wrong. You're gonna make me cum so hard and you're gonna take it all. You're gonna let me fuck your mouth until you're moaning for more of me inside of you."

Ryan dragged the tip of his dagger lazily up Gavin's bare chest. "You think you can do that for me?" 

Gavin looked up at Ryan, his eyes wide and pupils blown out black across his iris from listening to Ryan talk. He nodded slowly, looking up at Ryan with coy eyes.

"Yes... yes, Your Grace."

"Good," Ryan took the dagger off of Gavin's jawline. He pushed Gavin roughly onto his knees. "Because I wasn't asking. I was commanding."

 


	3. In Which The Conflict Is Resolved

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the ending on this (I didn't want to make this fic too long, so...).

Ryan moved to sit on the throne, Gavin watching him with wide eyes as he did so. Gavin shifted his position on the floor. 

This was the first time that Gavin had fully seen Ryan above him. Ryan’s lean, muscular body towered above him from his position on the floor. His bright blue eyes glittered down at Gavin, his eyes flickering dangerously. Ryan brushed Gavin's sandy hair from his face, Gavin looking up at him with puppy eyes, like he wanted nothing more than to please his master.

"Look at me," Ryan said. "Look at what you do to me." Gavin's eyes ran hungrily over Ryan's body and settled on his big, throbbing cock. The length seemed almost to surprise him. Gavin hummed appreciatively and licked the head of Ryan's cock, taking it into his mouth and sucking it hard. Ryan groaned and threaded his fingers through Gavin's hair. 

"That's right, suck my cock just like that.  _Oh fuck, yes._ " Ryan groaned as Gavin licked a stripe down his cock, tightening his grip on Gavin's hair. Gavin hummed around Ryan's cock in pleasure, relishing in the feeling of Ryan's big hand pulling at his hair. Gavin pulled off of Ryan's cock and took his balls in his mouth, slowly stroking Ryan's cock. Ryan sighed at the feeling of Gavin's hot, wet mouth on him, biting his bottom lip. He kept his dagger trained on Gavin though; he did not trust the young knight.

Gavin relaxed his throat and took Ryan's cock into his mouth again, taking more and more of his cock into his mouth. Above him, Ryan groaned and bobbed Gavin's head down lightly, bucking his hips into Gavin's mouth. Gavin choked slightly as Ryan's cock hit the back of his throat.

Ryan thrust again, hard, groaning loudly again as Gavin hummed around his cock. Gavin's eyes met Ryan's, hazel eyes staring up into blue ones wickedly in the dim firelight of the hall. 

"I'm gonna fuck your mouth so hard right now," Ryan said softly, purring as Gavin worked his hot little mouth around his cock.  Ryan thrust into Gavin's mouth again, tugging his hair hard. Gavin moaned a reply and hollowed his cheeks.

"Oh, you _are so good,_ baby." Ryan stroked Gavin's soft, tousled sandy hair between his fingers as he thrust again down Gavin's throat. "You suck cock like this a lot, you dirty fucking cumslut?"

Gavin opened his mouth slightly as if to answer Ryan, but Ryan pushed down roughly, fucking hard into Gavin's mouth.

"Oh, I am sure that you do," Ryan said. "I'm sure that you spend quite a bit of time on your knees in front of the Kingsguard.  _Oh fuck, Gavin,"_  Ryan growled, digging his nails into Gavin's scalp. He thrust into gavin's mouth again.

Ryan released Gavin's hair for a moment, testing the tip of his dagger agains this finger. Gavin raised his head questioningly.

"Keep sucking, bitch," Ryan said under his breath. He slapped Gavin's cheek lightly. Gavin obeyed, moving his tongue to move hard against the head of Ryan's cock.

"Oh, you're so obedient, baby," Ryan groaned. "Oh  _yes._ Oh, don't you love the feeling of a big fat cock down your throat.  _Oh fuck, don't stop you little minx, oh God._ "  Ryan let out a hard breath. He could feel himself getting close, and, after restraining himself from cumming for so long, wanted nothing more than to cum hard down Gavin's throat. 

Gavin, feeling Ryan's closeness, smiled around his cock as Ryan talked to him. Scowling at his insolence, Ryan pulled Gavin's hair hard as he drove his cock deep down into Gavin's throat. Gavin made a choked noise and then sucked down hard.

For Ryan, the tightness of Gavin's throat around his cock combined with Gavin's tongue running over the slit at the head of his cock was enough to send him over the edge. With a loud moan, Ryan came hard down Gavin's threat.

Sparks flew across Ryan's vision as Gavin worked him through his orgasm. Ryan groaned as Gavin did so, digging his nails into the back of Gavin's neck. When Gavin had finished, Ryan let out a long breath. Gavin made no move to stand, looking from his position on the floor up at Ryan with a heavy-lidded, albeit wary gaze.

Ryan made no move to stand from the throne, regarding Gavin lazily as he played with the knife in his fingers. He watched as Gavin knelt to pick up his clothing.

After Gavin had donned his smallclothes and breeches, Gavin reached along the floor for his leather jerkin. Ryan tasked from behind him. Gavin turned around, a confused look on his face. His look quickly turned to one of horror. Ryan stood quietly by the throne, still naked and holding the dagger. He wore a dangerous expression, not unlike a cat who had just finished playing with its prey.

"Do you really think that sucking my cock excuses you from  _treason_?" Ryan asked incredulously. His voice was cold and low. Ryan stepped from the dais of the throne to stand next to Gavin. The playful, lusty look in his eyes was gone and it had been replaced with a steely look.

"You are not excused from betrayal, Gavin." Ryan said. "You never were."

Somewhere in the back of Gavin's brain, something fired hot through his consciousness. He could feel a wave of nausea rising in his stomach. He stepped carefully toward the Mad King.

"I was never going to betray," Gavin said. "Put the knife down.  _Please."_ His voice trembled. He could feel his knees getting weak. Ryan did not move to put the dagger down. He stared at Gavin with an odd mixture of angst and contempt. 

"I know what they say about me," Ryan said. "I know what they think. They don't love me. They  _won't_ love me, not ever." He gripped the knife tighter and stepped back for a moment from Gavin. "I am their  _Mad_ King. I will never be their Just King, their Wise King, their Good King. And," Ryan said, frowning menacingly, "if I can't be  just, wise, and good, I will be mad. And shouldn't I show them just how mad I am?"

"By killing me?" Gavin said, his voice cracking slightly on his last syllable.

"The noble lords and ladies of King's Landing will awake in the morning to see your head mounted atop the Iron Throne. They will find me sitting in that chair covered in blood and wearing nothing but my crown and your Kingsguard cloak. And you know what, ser?" Ryan asked, his voice verging on deranged with emotion.

"What?" Gavin said.

"They would do nothing because I am the king. They would find your head on those rusty knives and they wouldn't do a thing. Now tell me ser, does that sound mad enough for you?"

Gavin was silent for a moment. He stared at Ryan's expression, and seeming to gauge his reaction, spoke. "Then do it, my king."

Ryan dropped the dagger, letting it clatter across the floor toward Gavin. "Oops," he spoke. His voice had changed, become more vulnerable and quiet. He made no move to pick the weapon up. Gavin's eyes went from the knife to Ryan. Ryan raised his eyebrows at Gavin's hesitance.

"After you, see." Ryan said. Gavin hesitated a moment more, then took a step toward the knife. Ryan did not even flinch. Gavin took another step until the knife was under his feet. Ryan remained impassive, even as Gavin picked up the knife quickly from the ground, keeping his eyes on the king. Gavin took a step closer to Ryan, until they were nearly chest to chest. Gavin was gripping the knife so hard that his knuckles were turning white.

"Do it," Ryan commanded.

Gavin did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! If you (God forbid) like this fic, you can follow me on tumblr at mylifeistheprogressbar.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> So, I may or may not have written this in my Pre-Calc class.... (sorry, Ms. Baker!)
> 
> Follow my personal tumblr at mylifeistheprogressbar.tumblr.com if you like vintage memes, shitty puns, Rooster Teeth, Haikyuu!!, Free!, Tokyo Ghoul, the Phandom, Game of Thrones, writing help, gay stuff, and more shitty puns.
> 
> I also have a Haikyuu!! headcanon blog at trashtrioheadcanons.tumblr.com that caters to the beauty that is Tsukishima Kei, Kuroo Tetsurou, and Oikawa Tooru.
> 
> Follow me on Instagram: daisyrightsactivist
> 
> I love kudos and comments, so if you wanna see more of something just know that I am motivated mostly through YOUR lovely comments. Thanks for reading!


End file.
